Lost and Found
Objective "News of Quina's sudden disappearance has left you shaken. Seek out the village chief to learn more of her whereabouts." Details This quest is first mentioned by Elvar upon leaving The Encampment after completing the quest A Rude Awakening. This however does not start the quest itself. In order to activate the quest you must travel to Cassardis and speak with Chief Adaro. Make for the Witchwood *Word has it Quina trekked into the Witchwood. Begin your search there. Seek Out the Witch *Quina would delve deeper into the Witchwood. See to her safety as you search for the witch. Report Back to the Village Chief *Quina left ahead for Cassardis. Return to the village yourself and inform Adaro of what transpired. Quest successful *You helped Quina return home safely, and informed the village chief of your deeds. Walkthrough After obtaining this quest from chief Adaro it is time to travel to the Witchwood. You may wish to prepare well. Although there are not boss battles during this venture there are some higher level enemies and large groups which may prove challenging. Make for the Witchwood You must make for the Witchwood. To reach it you must travel beyond The Encampment and take a left at the fork on Manamia Trail. Be ready to fight Wolves here. Make your way up the mountain by following the trail. Be careful though. At the top of the mountain lies a large boulder accompanied by two small ones. Once you approach these will come tumbling down so make sure to avoid them. At the top of the mountain you will find a group of Bandits. Dispatch them and follow the path south south hugging the mountain to your left. You will find more Bandits and Wolves here. Be aware that there are two groups of bandits each with a high level fighter class. Keep going keeping the mountain close to your left. Follow the path left as the path splits going further south. Soon you should see fog in the area. This is an indication the Witchwood is close by. Keep going and you will automatically move into a new area. The Witchwood. As you enter the woods a short scene show Quina further down the path. Walk up to her. As you come close to her she will ask you to accompany her. Seek Out the Witch The witch Selene seeks is in the center of the woods. To reach her you must traverse the mist covered woods. Take note of both your minimap and your map as they show nothing but fog. The fog in this area is magical however and may be removed by destroying glowing idols found throughout the witchwood. The first one is found further down the path and directly across the creek. Quina guides the way at first walking towards the Creek. Follow her and then continue down the path destroying the first idol as you pass it to lift the fog in this part of the woods. There are three more to destroy. In order to reach your destination you do not need to destroy them all. Now the path becomes tricky. The easiest way to navigate this part of the woods is to keep to the left following the path until you see a fallen tree acting as a natural bridge above the road. When you see this tree go left into the brush (do not go under the tree). You will see a boulder which you can use to climb up to the fallen tree. Do so and use the tree to cross over the road. At its roots you can find a Large Coin Pouch. Beware of wolves in the area as they might surprise you or attack Quina. There are also spiders which can inflict poison. When in combat Quina will assist with healing magic. Once across the fallen tree take a left (south on the minimap) and follow the path heading south east. The last magic idol is found hanging in a tree to your right. You can continue on this path until you reach the cottage. Around the cottage there is a large clearing as you can also see on the map. There are many wolves and spiders yet in this area. Continue to the clearing. As you approach the cottage a short scene triggers where Quina points out that this is the place she's been looking for. Take the wooden stairs up to the cottage and go inside. Here a cutscene will trigger. Report Back to the Village Chief After the cutscene is over Quina leaves to go back to Cassardis. You can search the cottage. The chest here contains either a Ring of Gules, a Ring of Azure or a Thunderclap. Exit the cottage and once you are down the stairway a short scene shows Quina going north instead of the way you came. To exit the Witchwood this is the quickest route. Following this path leads to a cave. The cave leads to an overlook in Seabreeze Trail close to Cassardis. The chest on this overlook contains a Wooden Wall, a Two-Hander or a Scholar's Cape. Jump down and go back to Cassardis. Once there, speak to Chief Adaro to complete the quest. Quest Successful The quest has been completed. This quest triggers a quest later in the game called Witch Hunt which involves going back to the Witchwood. Failing to complete this quest will prevent the Witch Hunt quest from appearing. Notes *Some players may be tempted to veer right towards the castle ruins after climbing the hill while travelling towards Witchwood. This is not necessary, and will trigger combat with a group of fairly high level bandits. Simply follow the path straight to the Witchwood. *The Bandits can be avoided if travelling at night. In this case large groups of Wolves will be encountered. *The Witchwood can be difficult to navigate with the magical fog whiting out the map, however if you keep to the high ground to avoid the more convoluted paths and keep heading mainly east, you should eventually find Selene's hut. *You receive this quest straight after you defeat the Hydra in the Encampment, as you leave. *Before going to Witchwood, it is good to have a Gransys Herb. After completing this quest, give the herb to the witch and she will turn it into a potion, which is an item required in the quest Witch's Brew found in Gran Soren. *Be warned: if you complete Lure of the Abyss '' ''before completing this quest, it will be cancelled and you won't be able to do it on your current game. *If Lost and Found is not completed - and thus the quest Witch Hunt does not became available - then the area of Witchwood where King Bay Leaf grows will remain inaccessible throughout the current game Bugs *The quest won't trigger properly if Witchwood is entered from behind, Quina will not be there, although pawns will still say that a woman is ahead.It is only possible in NG+ and beyond if a portcrystal and ferrystone are used to enter the Witchwood through the back. **Solution: Exit Witchwood and re-enter through the front entrance. *You will not be able to report Adaro about Quina's returning, if you get Guardsman Sought quest, before Lost and Found is complete. More to say, Adaro will go to Witchwood with you and return to Cassardis, but you will be unable to report him about Quina's returning. This can cause trouble if you are not so strong enough to complete Guardsman Sought and Adaro will follow you everywhere while you increase your level to beat Guardsman Sought and can be accidentally killed. If so, you will not be able to complete both quests at all. Nothing is known, if you can report back to Adaro about Quina's returning after completing Guardsman Sought. **Solution: Try not to take both quests at the same time. At least if you are not sure that you can successfully complete Guardsman Sought quest. Category:Sidequests